Je l'aurais !
by Llits
Summary: Réponse au défi n3 de Lady Angel Shadow : Pansy cherche dix méthodes pour obtenir les faveurs de son Dracounet d'amour... la pauvre...
1. L'indifférence

Disclaimer : tout à JKR, rien à moi... ce qui est tout à fait regrettable... et l'idée est à Lady Angel Shadow !

Note : voici donc le premier chapitre... J'ai choisi de faire un chapitre par méthode, nous aurons donc 10 chapitres puisqu'il y a dix méthodes à représenter, et peut-être une séquelle si ça vous intéresse et que j'ai l'inspiration ! Bonne lecture !

Et je me bat avec la mise en page... encore et encore...

* * *

Première méthode : Je joue l'indifférente.

Les hommes, c'est un peu comme des animaux, en fait. Beaucoup, même. Regardez un peu un paon, par exemple : ça fait la roue pour impressionner. Bah les hommes, c'est la même chose. Ca veut impressionner, faire croire que c'est très très fort. En somme, ils veulent qu'on les laisse venir, vous voyez ? Et puis regardez un peu la femelle paon : elle, elle s'en moque, elle prendra celui qui fait la plus belle roue, et c'est tout. Donc, il faut jouer la carte de l'indifférence, c'est logique.

Une logique suprême, même. Après tout, je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien, n'est-ce pas. Pour être à Serpentard, il faut être intelligent, rusé et stratège. Bon, évidemment, il y a Crabbe et Goyle, mais c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Indifférence. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment, je l'ai collé comme une sangsue pendant toutes ces années, sans me rendre compte qu'il fallait être INDIFFERENTE. Donc, cette fois, je ne peux pas rater mon coup. Bon soyons honnête, ce n'est pas très important qu'il m'aime, de toute façon, je suis fiancée à lui depuis mes deux ans à peu près. Je vais l'épouser, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est le truc, quand on veut garder le sang pur, et, croyez-moi, dans sangs purs, il y en a de moins en moins. Après, on assiste à des dégénérescences, comme la Bellatrix Lestranges par exemple. C'est pas très joyeux, mais c'est comme ça. Les enfants n'ont pas vraiment le choix, ou alors il faut renier sa famille, ses amis – soigneusement choisis par la famille – et sa fortune, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas perdre mon héritage, plutôt conséquent, je ne veux pas épouser un moldu et, en plus, j'aime mon fiancé. C'est plutôt une vie de rêve, hein ? Ouais bah pas tant que ça. Lui, il ne m'aime pas. Je le vois bien, là, il fait semblant de m'apprécier, mais c'est parce que son père lui a dit de le faire. Si Lucius était mort, Draco ne prendrait même plus la peine de me dire bonjour.

Je l'aime, ce salaud. Je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui, en plus. Le coup de foudre. Je l'ai vu, pouf ! J'ai su que je passerais ma vie avec. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'étais fiancée avec, hein. C'est du vrai amour.

Donc, jouer l'indifférente. Facile. Je commence demain, voilà. Mais là, je vais quand même aller m'asseoir à côté de lui et lui raconter ma journée. Même s'il a l'air de s'en moquer, je suis sûre qu'il aime bien, dans le fond.

------

Bon, j'ai commencé ce matin. Je suis sortie du dortoir, je m'étais bien coiffée et maquillée tout exprès, et je ne lui ai pas dit bonjour, pour commencer. Forcément, vu qu'il fait le fier, il n'a pas tiqué, mais bientôt, ça va commencer à cogiter. C'est certain. Et après, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole, je ne l'ai même pas regardé, j'ai discuté tranquillement avec mes amies en prenant un air important et en l'ignorant bien soigneusement. J'ai juste vérifié de temps en temps s'il me regardait, mais je crois qu'il devait jeter des coups d'œil rapides, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu s'intéresser à moi, ce qui serait ridicule. Après, au petit déjeuner, je ne me suis pas assise près de lui, mais à l'autre bout de la table – on a dû virer quelques premières années pour ça, mais ça n'a aucune importance – et j'ai encore discuté avec mes amies. Bon, il n'a pas eu l'air de le remarquer, mais ça, c'est son orgueil. Bientôt, il va avoir l'air désespéré.

------

J'ai passé l'après-midi à l'ignorer, dans tous les cours, dans les couloirs, au déjeuner, au dîner, toute la soirée. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole, et je ne le regardais que quand j'étais sûre que lui ne regardait pas. Du coup, je ne sais pas s'il me regardait. Certaines de mes amies disent qu'il m'a dévoré des yeux toute la journée, mais les autres qu'il n'a même pas eu l'air de s'en apercevoir. Mais celles-là, ce sont des idiotes, de toute façon, et je ne les ai jamais beaucoup aimé.

Je ne me suis même pas assise à côté de lui dans la salle commune, alors que je le fais tous les soirs depuis la première année. Ca m'a tout de même un peu blessée, qu'une autre fille vienne prendre ma place, et qu'il lui sourie comme ça, mais je suis sûre que ce petit jeu va porter ses fruits. Il va craquer, vous verrez… Parole de Serpentard.

------

Ca fait cinq jours que je l'ignore. Ce salaud ne l'a même pas remarqué ! Il a peut-être même commencé à oublié mon existence ! Et il y a cette pétasse, là, celle qui m'a piqué ma place du soir à côté de lui, il la drague, je le vois bien ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

------

Je lui ai renversé tous mes livres de cours sur les pieds, ce matin. Bon, j'ai continué à jouer l'indifférente, hein, mais comme ça, il n'a pas oublié que j'existe. Il a beaucoup crié, en me traitant d'abruti, d'empotée et d'incapable, mais j'ai tenu bon, j'ai regardé ailleurs d'un air méprisant, à ce moment-là il m'a dit que j'étais vraiment stupide. Après, il boitait un peu, mais il ne m'en voudra pas longtemps. En plus, je suis très bonne actrice, je suis sûre que c'était très naturel, cette chute de livres.

------

Deux semaines que je l'ignore, et toujours aucun résultat. Je crois qu'il a couché avec l'autre pétasse dans la salle de bains des préfets. Le salaud !

------

Hier, c'était samedi. On n'avait pas cours, je déprimais et je me promenais dans les couloirs en essayant de ne pas sangloter comme une vulgaire moldue, quand je l'ai croisé. Il s'est arrêté, il m'a regardé et il m'a dit « Ah, tu es toujours là ? C'est drôle, je croyais que tu avais quitté l'école, je ne te voyais plus. » Et il est reparti. Il ne m'a même pas remarqué pendant deux semaines et demi, sauf quand je lui ai fait tomber mes livres sur les pieds. Il a crut que j'avais quitté l'école. Le salaud ! Et ça ne l'a même pas inquiété, hein, bien sûr que non, il ne voit plus sa fiancée, la femme de sa vie, pendant des jours, et il ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça. Il aurait au moins pu m'envoyer une boite de chocolats ou, je sais pas moi, une carte, une lettre, quelque chose ! Quoi que, ça se trouve, je vais recevoir un hibou de mes parents demain matin me renvoyant une lettre de lui. On ne sait jamais.

------

Aucune lettre. Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ça sert de jouer l'indifférente, puisque si je le fais, il croit que j'ai quitté l'école. Je dois trouver une autre méthode.

* * *

C'est bien, c'est pas bien ? Ca vous plait, vous détestez ? Je continue, j'abandonne ? Désolée pour le fait que ce soit assez court, mais vu que j'ai choisi de représenter cela sous forme de journal intime, c'est le condensé des pensées et des émotions de Pansy... 


	2. Draguer

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, bien sûr, même si j'aimerais bien... l'idée est de Lady Angel Shadow !

Note : ceci est sa deuxième méthode... la pauvre, la pauvre Pansy... air sincère

Parait qu'on peut plus faire de RARs... bah tant pis !

**Lady Ange Shadow**, merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour ce second chapitre :) **Emeraude-Chan**, à la base je voulais faire quelque chose de plutôt drôle, et j'ai une forte tendance à considérer Pansy comme une folle hystérique, mais dans le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire ( le 3 ) on voit mieux ses sentiments, j'espère que cela te plaira davantage. **Nidako **voyons il ne faut pas être sadique avec les pauvres persos, zont rien fait de mal... naaan je suis pas sadique, mais j'essaye ! Pour le concept remercie Lady Ange Shadow, c'est son idée ! **Ange déchue** tu vas pas être déçue sur ce chapitre à propos de quelqu'un d'autre... pauvre Pansy... Pas la peine de râler et de crier, hein, patate, il est là, le nouveau chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre remportera un peu plus de succès que le précédent... et encore merci pour vos reviews :)

* * *

Deuxième méthode : M'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre

Bon, jouer l'indifférente, ça n'a pas marché. Mais si je sais bien une chose sur les hommes, et sur ceux de la famille Malfoy en général, c'est qu'ils sont très possessifs. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment est Draco avec ses plumes : on ne peut même pas lui en emprunter une, sinon il rentre dans une colère noire. Ce qui est à lui est à lui, et ce qui est aux autres est négociable.

Or, puisque je suis sa fiancée, je suis à moitié à lui. Donc, si je drague quelqu'un d'autre, si je montre ouvertement qu'une autre personne m'intéresse et que je veux sortir avec, il va sortir les griffes, c'est logique. Une logique imparable : un Malfoy ne laissera personne s'approcher, de près ou de loin, à sa fiancée. Quand il verra ça, ça va le rendre furieux, il va aller casser la gueule du gars, et puis il me fera un grand discours, comme quoi je ne dois pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, bla bla bla, et ça finira par « Mais je t'aime Pansy ! »

Je suis fière de moi, pour le coup. Je vais tout de suite descendre dans la salle commune et repérer quelqu'un.

------

Ah, j'en ai trouvé un ! La cible parfaite. Blaise : en plus de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, je choisis son meilleur ami. Il ne va pas le supporter. Il y avait une autre pétasse à ma place, à côté de lui, mais j'ai souri à Draco et je suis allé m'asseoir à côté de Blaise. Il avait l'air un peu ennuyé, ça devait être parce que je l'ai interrompu dans sa lecture, mais j'ai discuté un peu avec lui, de tout et de rien, des choses un minimum intéressantes tout de même, il faut qu'il s'intéresse à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Maquillage, mode, tout ça, il avait l'air passionné ! En même temps, ça se comprend : je suis un peu la reine de la mode à Poudlard, alors qui ne serait pas ravi de discuter de ce genre de choses avec moi ? Mais finalement, il s'est excusé et est monté dans son dortoir, au bout d'un quart d'heure peut-être. Il m'a dit qu'il avait, tout à coup, très mal à la tête. Il a lancé un regard accusateur à Draco, je ne sais pas pourquoi, avant de monter. Bah, ça devait plutôt être un regard coupable qu'accusateur, évidemment, puisque je sens qu'il commence déjà à s'intéresser à moi. Comme c'est tout de même le meilleur ami de Draco, il se sent un peu coupable de se dire qu'il va sortir avec sa fiancée – il n'y a pas grand monde au courant de ces fiançailles, mais lui, oui – c'est tout à fait normal. Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, tout ça. Draco n'a pas eu l'air de relever, mais je suis sûre qu'intérieurement, il bouillonnait de rage. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, voyez-vous. Ce coup-ci, ça doit marcher.

------

J'ai pris le petit déjeuner avec Blaise et mes amies, ce matin. Il a eu l'air un peu ennuyé, sans doute parce que Draco lui a lancé un regard bizarre. Malheureusement, en cours de potions, ils se sont mis l'un à côté de l'autre, alors je n'ai pas pu me mettre avec lui pour discuter un peu plus sur les dernières tendances. Je les ai vus parler et Draco riait beaucoup avec lui, il essayait sans doute de faire semblant que ce n'était pas grave, mais Blaise avait l'air un peu morose. Peut-être pense-t-il que Draco ne me traite pas comme il devrait… Et il aurait tout à fait raison ! Non mais…

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir à la pause, ce qui est bien dommage, et au déjeuner, il s'est installé entre deux autres personnes, en face d'autres, donc je n'ai pas pu l'approcher, mais ce soir, je pourrais toujours le voir dans la salle commune. Je comprends qu'il soit un peu gêné, mais je suis sûre que bientôt, il me suppliera de sortir avec lui, et Draco sera furieux.

------

Bon. Il est monté dormir très tôt, alors je n'ai pas pu lui parler, ce qui est assez dommage, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Il y avait encore la nouvelle pétasse à côté de Draco, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Le salaud !

------

C'est drôle, je n'arrive jamais à le voir plus de deux minutes. C'est presque comme s'il me fuyait. Et comment je fais pour qu'il sorte avec moi, s'il m'évite, hein ? Tous des salauds !

------

Finalement, en une semaine, j'ai réussi à passer plusieurs heures avec lui. J'ai reçu à le coincer hier, vu qu'on était samedi, et que nous n'avions pas cours. On a beaucoup parlé, de tout et de rien, et je crois que ça s'est bien passé. Il a encore eu une migraine, mais j'avais prévu le coup et emmené une potion avec moi. Il a fait une tête bizarre quand je lui ai dit que j'en avais.

Ca s'est somme toute bien passé. Mais bon, il ne faut pas relâcher les efforts !

------

La plus grande honte de ma vie. Ce matin, dans la salle commune, Blaise a littéralement pété un plomb. Juste comme j'allais lui dire bonjour – avant de dire bonjour à Draco – il s'est retourné, m'a regardé méchamment et a hurlé « Mais fous-moi la paix espèce de vieille vache ! Fous-moi la paix ! Je veux pas te voir ! » Et il est parti en courant vers la Grande Salle.

Je crois que j'ai dû rater ma potion anti-migraine, ce qui expliquerait bien des choses. Vieille vache ! Vous imaginez un peu ? Me traiter de vieille vache, me dire de lui 'foutre la paix' et qu'il ne voulait pas me voir ! C'est insensé ! Je devrais peut-être aller voir le Professeur Rogue pour lui faire analyser ma potion et lui demander ce que j'ai raté dedans et comment arranger tout ça. Oui, j'irais le voir tout à l'heure, à la fin de notre cours avec lui. Il ne me refusera pas ça.

------

Dépitée. Je suis allée voir Rogue, cette vieille chauve-souris puante. Il a lancé un sort que je ne connais pas sur ma potion et m'a dit qu'elle était très bien réalisée. Et après, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'insistais sur le fait que non, j'avais fait une erreur – il n'était pas encore au courant de l'incident de ce matin. Je n'ai pas pu le lui dire, évidemment.

Si ma potion n'a pas d'erreur, alors c'est peut-être quelque chose que Blaise a mangé ? En tout cas, Draco s'est marré comme une baleine. Le salaud !

------

Blaise m'a encore évité toute la journée, mais j'ai réussi à le coincer le soir et je lui ai demandé des explications. Il m'a regardé très calmement et m'a dit « Pansy, tu me fous la paix, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Jamais. Pas même si tu étais la dernière femme sang-pur sur cette planète. Pas même si tu étais la dernière femme tout court dans ce monde. Jamais, tu as compris ? Plutôt me pendre. Ou m'envoyer tout seul un Avada. JAMAIS. »

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans le couloir. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ? Tous des salauds, tous !

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	3. Refaire la sangsue

Disclaimer : toujours rien à moi, mais à JKR et à Lady Angel Shadow, sauf Claudia et Wendy et les pétasses !

Note : un chapitre un peu plus sombre, avec une Pansy un peu moins stupide et un peu plus sombre…

RARs : **Ange déchue** j'espère que ce chapitre ne changera pas trop ta vision des choses... comme je l'avais déjà précisé dans le chapitre précédent, celui-ci est plus sombre, plus torturé... eh oui, Pansy aime vraiment Draco... merci pr ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir :) **Rebecca Black** merci pour ta review :) bah, ya des filles comme ça... lol ptet pas à ce point-là quand même... enfin j'espère... **Emeraude Chan** contente de voir que ça te plait toujours ! Eh oui, pauvre petit Blaise qui n'a rien demandé à personne... c'est fou comme ça arrive vite une migraine, hein... surtout quand on discute avec Pansy et ses sujets oh combien intéressants... lol **Shad **( je me permet d'utiliser ton petit nom lol ) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, même s'il est plus sombre. Tous des salauds ! lol

* * *

Troisième méthode : Refaire la sangsue.

Bon hé bien j'ai joué l'indifférente, et ça n'a pas marché. J'ai essayé de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, et ça n'a pas marché non plus. Mais le pire dans tout ça… c'est que Draco me manque. Avant je passais mon temps libre avec lui. Ca fait presque un mois que je ne suis plus assise à côté de lui le soir. Et lui, il a tellement l'air de s'en moquer… Il a ses pétasses et moi je m'ennuie. Je vais descendre, virer la pétasse et m'asseoir à côté de lui. Après tout, c'est ma place, à l'origine.

-------

Draco a eu un drôle de sourire quand j'ai viré la pétasse et que j'ai repris ma place. Il m'a dit « Pansy, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? » Mais il avait l'air un peu moqueur. On a parlé de tout et de rien. Pendant longtemps. Cmme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ca me fait mal. Lui, il ne fera jamais attention à ça. Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait mal à la tête, il ne s'est pas enfui, il est resté assis, avec son drôle de sourire, et on a parlé. J'avais juste envie de me blottir contre lui, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'il voit d'autres filles, parce que ça me fait mal, parce que ça me blesse. Tu le verras un jour, Draco ? Tu comprendras un jour que ce n'est pas de la possessivité, de la jalousie ou n'importe quelle autre connerie ? Que c'est juste que je t'aime, vraiment ? Je t'aime, espèce de salaud.

------

Ca m'a fait bizarre, après un mois à ne pas être près de lui, de m'asseoir justement à côté de lui à la table du petit déjeuner. Oh, bien sûr, comme toujours, il y avait mes amies près de moi. C'est avec elles que j'ai parlé le plus souvent. Mais j'étais à côté de lui, et je lançais des regards méchants à toutes celles qui se permettaient de le regarder. Comme avant. Il n'a rien dit là-dessus. La pétasse d'hier a voulu s'asseoir entre lui et moi, mais il l'a repoussé en lui disant « Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? Tu veux bouffer dans mon assiette, peut-être ? Y'a pas de place, tu le vois bien ! » Ca m'a fait bizarrement plaisir. Il aurait pu me pousser un peu pour lui faire de la place, mais il ne l'a pas fait. A la place, il est resté à côté de moi.

------

Wendy dit qu'il m'aime peut-être un peu, finalement. Je sais pas si ça a vraiment de l'importance. J'ose plus regarder Blaise en face.

------

Il n'y avait pas de pétasse à côté de lui, ce soir. Comme s'il m'avait gardé la place, rien que pour moi, comme s'il savait que j'allais descendre et m'asseoir à côté de lui, comme je faisais avant. Je ne sais pas si c'était intentionnel, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. Bon. Bien sûr, je lui ai collé une gifle quand il a reluqué les fesses d'une cinquième année, je lui ai tapé une crise et j'ai hurlé comme une folle « Mais Dracooooo ! Elles dégoulinent de graisse, ses fesses ! Comment tu peux regarder ça, hein ? Et je ne te permet pas ! Je te rappelle que… » Il a éclaté de rire à ce moment-là, alors ça m'a coupé dans mon élan. Et puis après, il y a quelqu'un dans la salle qui a marmonné – mais je l'ai entendu quand même – « après la garce glaciale, la dragueuse pitoyable, revoilà l'hystérique » Je sais pas encore qui c'est, mais je vais trouver, et lui faire sa fête. Moi, hystérique ? J'ai l'air d'être HYSTERIQUE peut-être ? Je vais lui faire bouffer ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie, à ce crétin, lui enfoncer ses plumes dans le nez, le forcer à passer une journée avec ce grand crétin d'Hagrid ! Et on verra qui ça sera, l'hystérique !

------

C'est Blaise qui a dit ça, hier soir. Mais comme je n'ose plus le regarder en face, je n'ai rien fait de tout ce que j'ai dit, mais je me vengerais. Tiens, il voulait pas sortir avec Claudia, par hasard ? Hin hin hin !

------

Allez savoir pourquoi, Claudia a giflé Blaise tellement fort qu'il a gardé l'empreinte de sa main pendant la moitié de la soirée, après qu'elle lui ai jeté le plat de purée en pleine poitrine. Avant de hurler « Je ne coucherais jamais avec toi, espèce de gros porc pervers dégoûtant ! Tu me répugnes ! Et arrête de dire à tout le monde que tu me baise quand tu veux alors que t'es encore puceau, espèce de… » McGonagall l'a fait taire à ce moment-là. On se demande bien qui a put lui raconter tous ces horribles mensonges… Vraiment… Wendy s'est étouffée avec ses petits pois tellement elle se marrait. C'était un dîner tout à fait génial. Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller me coller à mon Drakychou avant qu'une pétasse arrive. J'ai des obligations, quand même.

------

Ca fait deux semaines que je recolle Draco. Ca me fait du bien, c'est con, mais c'est comme ça. Il m'a manqué, ce petit salaud, pendant un mois. Même quand il me lance des répliques plutôt acides, même quand il me regarde méchamment, même quand il me hurle « Mais arrête de me coller, putain, Pansy, tu fais chier ! » ( avouez que, franchement, ça ne fait pas très noble comme langage, surtout quand c'est hurlé dans une salle commune remplie de Serpentards de la première à la septième année… heureusement que rien de ce qui est dit entre ces murs n'est répété à l'extérieur, hein ). J'ai repris ma digne place de Reine des Serpentards, et je règne sur ma cour avec le grand Roi Draco. Manque plus qu'un cheval blanc, on a déjà le château, et ça sera un vrai conte de fées. On a déjà cette saleté de Granger comme vilaine sorcière très très laide. Mouarf. Je suis vraiment drôle, quand je veux. Faudra que je raconte ça aux copines.

------

Et merde ! J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus, je le hais, je… Oh, et voilà, c'est malin, maintenant l'encre a coulé. Une Sang Pur ne pleure pas, hein ? La tête que tu ferais, papa, si tu savais… Encore une pétasse… C'est encore pire… Et où est ce putain de mouchoir ? Il est où, hein ? Oh, non, les filles arrivent, faut pas qu'elles me voient en train de pleurer.

------

Cachée en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Pour une fois, il n'y a aucun couple en train de s'embrasser. Je pourrais me jeter du haut de cette foutue tour. J'ai pas envie de grand chose d'autre… J'ai voulu aller prendre un bain dans la Salle de bains des Préfets et… oh Merlin, je ne voulais pas voir ça… Il était en train de, de baiser avec cette sale garce, et il m'a juste dit de dégager, même pas d'excuses, ou quoi que ce soit ! Le soir, il ne m'a rien dit, il n'en a pas reparlé, je… Et moi qui croyais que ça allait mieux ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne et naïve… Oh, je ne vais pas me remettre à pleurer quand même, je suis au-dessus de ça, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

* * *

Voilà... j'avais précisé que c'était plus sombre... parce que Pansy aime réellement Draco... et ça fait mal de l'aimer... enfin voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux ! 


	4. Le forcer à m'aimer

Disclaimer : rien à moi, l'univers et les persos à JKR, la brillante idée à Lady Ange Shadow, mais les pétasses, Wendy et Claudia sont à moi !

Note : bon, après le précédent chapitre assez sombre, on va essayer de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux, tout de même. Faudrait pas déprimer quand même, hein ?

RARs : **Emeraude-chan**, merci, ça me fait TRES plaisir :) j'avais peur que ça perturbe un peu, puisque ça peut avoir l'air de sortir un peu du ton des autres chapitres... Et Draco serait-il réellement content de la retrouver, hein ? T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein... mais que se passe-t-il dans ma petite tête ? lol **Ange-déchue** merci à toi aussi :) l'amour est une chose très complexe et très très bizarre... et les réactions des gens peuvent devenir vraiment extrêmes quand elles sont persuadées qu'il s'agit de l'homme/femme de sa vie ! **Shad** eh ouais ça peut paraitre bizarre mais je pars du principe que Pansy a beau être une folle hystérique, elle l'aime quand même vraiment... Et je pars aussi du principe qu'elle a déjà la fortune et la célébrité grâce à sa famille, donc c'est pas Draco qui va lui apporter tout ça... kiss **Rebecca-black** dis tu serais pas québecoise par hasard ? lol merci pour ta review **Maud** merci

Note 2 : eh bah, je m'attendais pas à ce que le fait de voir une Pansy plus à fleur de peau et un peu moins nunuche plairait davantage, hein ! Et aujourd'hui, nous avons droit à une Pansy, euh, comment dire... prête à tout ? hin hin hin

* * *

Quatrième méthode : Le forcer à m'aimer.

J'ai pas pu aller en cours, hier, je me sentais trop mal. J'ai passé la journée à l'infirmerie. Wendy est passée me voir, et quelques autres amies aussi, mais pas Draco. Pomfresh a dit que je faisais une crise nerveuse, elle m'a donné un truc infâme à boire, m'a collé au lit pour le reste de la journée, et m'a renvoyé le soir en me disant que je pouvais aller dîner dans la grande salle. Mais je pouvais rien avaler. Ca me fait mal… Je suis montée directement me coucher, et j'ai fermé les rideaux de mon lit, ce que je ne fais jamais, d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas que les filles me voient pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'elles diraient si elles voyaient la grande Pansy pleurer, hein ? Au-dessus de tout ça. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime vraiment pas, pas du tout, même pas un peu. Peut-être qu'il est juste… eh bien, je ne sais pas, habitué à moi ? On se connaît depuis si longtemps…

Mais moi je l'aime. Et s'il ne m'aime pas, alors je le forcerais à m'aimer. D'un amour éternel.

------

C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans les magazines féminins. Tenez, Mode-Sorcière, par exemple : « Rendez-le fou 24 heures ! Le philtre d'amour éphémère » ou encore dans Sexy Witch : « Les plus grand aphrodisiaques » Enfin, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne boufferais pas d'yeux de grenouille, aphrodisiaques ou pas. C'est marrant, mais mes parents n'arrêtent pas de dire que tout ça, c'est des conneries et qu'il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans. Mais Jane connaît une fille qui lui a dit que la cousine de sa meilleure amie avait perdu 18 kilos grâce à une potion qu'il y avait dans un de ces magazines. Bon, d'accord, elle est morte, mais bon.

------

« Le grand amour : comment le trouver », « Séduire en cinq jours », « Il ne vous quittera plus », « Etre irrésistible en trois leçons », « Amour : les potions qui marchent vraiment », « Comment l'obliger à m'aimer ? », « La magie vaudou », « L'obliger à m'épouser » ( bon ok, celui-là est pourri… 'Riche et belle sorcière' ne vaut rien, je l'admet, et de toute façon il est déjà obligé de m'épouser, hein, mais bon, y'a de très bons conseils sur les sorts de maquillage ), « La pensée positive vous aide à conquérir l'amour » ( NdA : je sais pas pour vous, mais là, je pense très très fort à Bridget Jones ). J'ai de la lecture pour une semaine.

------

Wendy s'est vraiment foutu de moi quand elle a vu tout ça. Et Claudia aussi. Hum. Et après, elles osent dire qu'elles sont mes amies.

------

Regardez ça, un peu. Pas un vulgaire magazine. Un livre de potion piqué dans la Réserve ( si Mrs Pince s'en rend compte, je vais avoir de graves, très graves problèmes ). Il a l'air vraiment très sombre, ce truc. M'enfin, pas grave, y'a une potion pile comme il me faut. « Philtre d'Amour » L'explication est très claire : éternel. Il faut un mois pour la faire. Et alors ? Après tout, pour l'amour éternel, j'ai tout mon temps, non ? il faut juste que je trouve un endroit… Pourquoi pas la salle sur demande ?

------

Aaaah putain de… J'ai foutu le feu à ma robe ! Saleté de potion !

------

Rogue m'a regardé bizarrement ce matin, en cours. Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est moi qui lui a piqué des ingrédients ? Oh Merlin, s'il se rend compte de ce que j'ai pris, il va forcément savoir ce que je suis en train de faire… J'ai filé très vite à la fin du cours, mais je l'ai entendu appeler Potter. Sauvée, il doit croire que c'est lui qui prend des ingrédients dans sa réserve. Bon. Faut que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil à ma potion, vite fait, avant d'aller manger.

------

La potion avance doucement… Encore trois semaines et ce sera bon. Par contre, elle a une odeur affreuse, mais alors, c'est vraiment immonde, j'espère que ça va changer parce que sinon, même mélangée à du jus de citrouille, Draco la sentira. Je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur pour l'instant. En même temps, je suis tout de même assez douée en potion, hein… Ah ah ! Draco va être fou amoureux de moi, mais à un point ! Hop, à genoux, le Malfoy super arrogant, à genoux avec un superbe solitaire – dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner, si possible. Et plus aucune pétasse ! Mouhahaha ! Je suis la meilleure, y'a pas à dire, ce coup-ci, ça va marcher du tonnerre !

------

Bon, ce soir j'irais discrètement piquer encore deux trois ingrédients à Rogue… Pas ma faute, ils n'ont qu'à organiser plus de sorties à Pré au Lard, hein ! Je dois ajouter ça demain, et après je n'aurais plus que l'ingrédient final à mettre le dernier jour ! Ca se mijote, une potion comme ça, tout de même.

------

AAAAAH ! Oh Merlin quelle horreur ! Oh Merlin ! AAAAAAAH ! J'veux me crever les yeux ! AAAAAAH ! AAAAAAH ! Là, là, ces deux sales pervers ils… AAAAAAH !

------

N'oserais plus JAMAIS regarder Rogue en face. JAMAIS. Aaaaah…. Vais vomir…. Vais demander à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore si je peux lui emprunter sa pensine. Souvenirs particulièrement horribles à oublier. Je peux toujours demander à Blaise de me lancer un oubliette, il sera trop content de me jeter un sort !

------

Tiens, un journal intime…. Hé hé salut la fille qui écrit dans le journal intime ! C'est pas bien de faire une potion d'amour, hein… Je pourrais le dire à Rogue… Oh, c'est marrant, ça… y'a mon nom écrit en première page… Pourquoi ?

* * *

Ahem… non, vraiment, fallait que je la fasse, celle-là, elle était inévitable ! Bon alors, petite question, avez-vous deviné ce qu'a vu Pansy pour qu'elle soit choquée à ce point ? le chapitre suivant en avant première totale et dès que je reçois la réponse pour celui ou celle qui trouve ( mais là, je me dis que j'ai l'esprit tellement tordu que... bah, y'a forcément des gens aussi tordus que moi, non ? )  



	5. Faire semblant de n'être qu'une amie

Disclaimer : alors, l'univers et les persos sont à JKR, l'idée à Lady Ange Shadow, et Wendy, Claudia et les pétasses à moi ! ( quand même )

Note : voici donc la cinquième méthode imaginée par cette pauvre Pansy pour séduire son Drakychou... hin hin hin

RARs : **Emeraude Chan**, toi, je t'ai déjà répondu lol même chose pour **Corail Zaarea**, ma grande gagnante lol. **titepuce5929** merci pour ta review :) maintenant que Corail Zaarea a trouvé, je peux le dire : ce que Pansy a vu, c'est Rogue et Harry dans une situation... euh... compromettante ? lol ( doux euphémisme ) Quand au philtre... la réponse dans ce chapitre ! **Rebecca Black** je sais pas la manière dont tu me parles me rappelle les québecois ( oh douce nuit d'insomnie où je me suis retrouvée sur un chat québecois... ) Ton prof de français a l'air très chouette faudra lui présenter mon ancien prof d'histoire lol Pour le souvenir de Pansy, comme dit plus haut c'est pas Rogue/Draco mais Rogue/Harry lol merci pour ta review !

Note 2 : désolée, d'habitude je publie plus vite, mais là, j'ai un sérieux problème avec le chapitre suivant, que je n'arrive pas à écrire ! Et je me disais " allez, je garde un ou deux chapitres d'avance, il faut que je garde ça, donc je vais pas publier..." et puis j'y arrive pas donc je publie quand même. J'espère que je vais réussir à finir cette fic, mais là je bloque tellement... Pis j'écris beaucoup mieux quand je suis déprimée pis je le suis plus lol mais promis, je vais faire tout ce que je peux, quitte à ne pas dormir de la nuit, je l'aurais ce chapitre ! pousse un cri de guerre

* * *

Cinquième méthode : faire semblant de n'être qu'une amie.

Aaaaah ! Où suis-je ?

------

Oh, j'y crois pas… Je suis à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, j'y suis depuis déjà deux semaines et Pomfresh refuse de me laisser sortir. Elle a hurlé à propos de l'inconscience des adolescents et d'un sort d'oubliette, j'ai rien compris.

------

Oh Merlin… Wendy est passée, elle m'a dit que j'avais demandé – demandé ! – à Blaise de me jeter un sort d'oubliette et qu'il l'a fait mais qu'il l'a raté. J'étais à moitié tarée quand elle m'a récupéré et je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée. Elle m'a emmené à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour me ramener ma mémoire. Bah, ça a marché, sauf que je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir demandé à Blaise de me lancer ce fichu sort. Pomfresh refuse que je sorte pendant encore deux semaines. Ma potion va être fichue. J'ai plus qu'à rattraper les cours…

------

Franchement, ça intéresse qui la révolte des centaures ? Hein ?

------

Draco n'est même pas passé me voir. Il ne m'a même pas envoyé des chocolats ou une carte. Il doit encore croire que j'ai quitté l'école. Salaud.

------

Ca fait une semaine que je suis à l'infirmerie… je m'ennuie… je m'ennuie… je m'ennuie… Hum.

------

Une semaine et demi… Pomfresh ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que je vais bien. Je m'ennuie… je m'ennuie… je m'ennuie…

------

Ma potion est définitivement foutue. Pomfresh ne veut pas que je sorte tant que je ne me souviens pas de pourquoi j'ai voulu que Blaise me lance ce sort. J'ai carrément cherché dans mon journal, mais j'en parle pas. Ca devait être terriblement choquant pour que je pense à me crever les yeux. Mais vraiment, je me souviens pas.

------

Rogue est passé ce matin. Il a dit que c'était peut-être un choc psychologique et que je ne voulais pas me rappeler de cet événement. Hé hé, je suis dans mon lit, dans mon dortoir ! Je me demande quand même ce que j'ai vu… enfin bon, je m'en souviens pas, et il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ça. En tout cas, maintenant que mon super philtre d'amour est foutu ( je suis passée dans la salle sur demande, au cas où… ça pue, c'est horrible ! ) faut que je trouve une autre méthode. L'autre fois, j'ai entendu une Sang de bourbe dire à sa copine « Suis-le il te fuira, fuis-le il te suivra. » Je m'imagine assez mal courir comme une dératée dans les couloirs du château avec un Draco fou d'amour à mes trousses. Quand même, quand on dit que les Sangs Purs sont supérieurs, y'a une raison hein… Nan mais franchement… Vous vous imaginez, vous, avec un mec bavant comme un clébard à vos basques ? Ridicule.

------

Claudia m'a expliqué ce truc de moldu. En fait, c'est peut-être pas si bête… peuvent pas être plus claires, ces moldus, hein ? Heureusement que je n'ai dit ça à personne, à propos de courses et tout ça… j'aurais vraiment eu l'air ridicule.

------

Hum. Je ne vais pas le fuir, hein. Mais juste faire semblant de n'être qu'une amie. Voilà. Il ne va rien comprendre, mes câlins et tout ça vont lui manquer, et il va m'en demander.

------

Une idée géniale, vraiment. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Une amie. Comment on fait pour être amie avec un garçon ?

------

On a parlé Quidditch. Merlin que c'est ennuyeux !

------

En fait, je crois que je me débrouille plutôt bien dans le rôle de l'amie. On discute de plein de trucs, on ne se fait plus de câlins, je ne pique plus de crises de jalousie – même si j'ai souvent envie de me lever et de coller de grandes gifles à toutes ces pétasses qui osent regarder MON Draco – et je ne lui donne plus de surnoms débiles.

------

C'est marrant, on n'a jamais passé autant de temps ensemble. Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Draco d'aller jouer avec lui au Quidditch – une petite partie à deux, un truc amical. Faut que je le laisse gagner, sinon il va faire la tête. En même temps, ça ne sera pas bien difficile, vu que je sais à peine voler sur un balai !

------

Etrangement, c'est très agréable de n'être qu'une amie. On passe vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble, on discute de plein de choses, et on se rend compte qu'on a plein de points communs, comme par exemple le fait qu'on adore la noix de coco, que nos pères sont des Mangemorts, que nous serons Mangemorts, que nous aimons tous les deux les chiens… Des choses comme ça, banales, mais c'est bien quand même.

------

Ca fait trois semaines que je fais semblant d'être son amie. Je crois que je le suis vraiment devenue, au final, même si en plus je l'aime. Et je l'aime encore plus maintenant que je le connais encore mieux. Bon, allez, j'y vais, on va jeter des bombabouses sur des premières années.

------

Oh Merlin. Ce matin, Draco m'a avoué quelque chose d'horrible. Il m'a dit « Tu es mon meilleur ami, mec. » Il avait l'air tellement sérieux… « TON meilleur ami » ! pas TA, TON ! et « MEC » Oh Merlin. Draco me prend pour un homme. Et comment je fais pour le séduire, maintenant, hein ? Oh Merlin.

* * *

Alors :D  



End file.
